The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and gaming systems and, more specifically, gaming machines and gaming systems that include rotatable bonus wheels that include one or more continually-updated scrolling progressive displays.
At least some known gaming machines and/or gaming systems include a bonus wheel that a player must spin in order to determine a jackpot award. In some of such machines and/or systems, the player is presented with an opportunity to spin the bonus wheel after specifically identified combinations appear on a payline. In some of such known machines and/or systems, spinning the bonus wheel enables the player to increase or decrease a payout that is defined within a paytable. For example, if the bonus wheel stops on a sector having an increased payout, the player's winnings are increased by the value displayed in the paytable. If the bonus wheel stops on a sector having a decreased payout, the player's winnings are reduced by an amount specified on the sector. However, such known gaming machines and/or gaming systems do not provide the player with a continually-updated progressive award amount using a display device that makes up one of the sectors.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-level progressive game for use with gaming machines and/or gaming networks, wherein a rotating bonus wheel includes one or more scrolling progressive displays that each display a continually updated progressive award amount.